1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a golf club head with impact control and improved flexing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golf club heads generally comprise an inner end to be fastened to a shaft, an outer end, a front face and a back face, the front face and the back face being situated on opposite sides of a wall. The front face is an impact face adapted to hit a golf ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,552 issued to Wright et al. shows a golfclub head having a cavity adjacent the back face and surrounded by a perimeter frame. The frame, in particular along the bottom and the outer end of the head, has a relatively large thickness and serves as a weighting element. Ribs are formed on the back face which extend radially from a center of the wall to the perimeter frame. The purpose of these ribs is to eliminate undesirable vibrations in the golf club head during impact against a golf ball and to dampen other vibrations. Also, a ring encircling a projection may be formed on the back face at the center of gravity of the club head. These members, together with the ribs, constitute means for tuning the club head and for controlling vibrations in order to improve the sound and feel of the golf club during impact against a golf ball.